You're Cold, But You Melted Me
by DayDreamer1435
Summary: When 17 year old Megan goes through a terrible experience at her High School, she is taken to Burgess, there she meets Jamie, and his friends, she tries to understand why her fate is to be at Burgess. but with luck, maybe the witty, fun winter spirit Jack Frost can help her understand her destiny. (awful at summaries, its better if you read) R&R! Jack FrostXOC rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't posted in a bit but I'm back. My other story "**_**Broken with a Kiss.**_**" Will be taken down, re-written and posted again. I hope you guys like this story too! Enjoy!  
And remember, Review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW HOME IN BURGESS.**

I shouldn't have hit her when she pushed me. But, she deserved it. Now I'm in trouble and she's in the hospital. Yep. The hospital . . . you see I'm not that little weak girl you see every day. I'm tough; strong . . . I grew up on a farm, with my uncle. He took me in when my mom and dad said they didn't want a girl. Yeah, nice family huh? My mom was the brains and the looks of the family, so said I'm not the ugliest thing to look at. But I'm not the prettiest either. I'm seventeen. I have mid back curly dark brown hair, deep caramel, golden brown eye's, and I'm pale, it's a family trait, even though I spend all my time working in the sun. My name is Megan, Megan Daniel. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a book slammed on the principal desk in front of me.  
"Mrs. Daniel!" the principal, Mr. Batte's yelled at me.  
"Sir?" I mocked in a stubborn manner.  
"Do you understand the rules here at Saber High?" he said blowing of my mocking tone, his face bright red with anger.  
"I do sir." I mocked again, in a more cocky matter.  
"Then why would you hit Natalya!? Our A student!" He howled.  
I shrugged. Obviously he didn't like that. He grabbed my arm tightly, I know I said I was tough but man, he had a really tight grip and I felt a pain surge run up my arm like a million little ants.  
"Tell me why you hit her!" he screeched like an angry hawk.  
I struggled from his grip, he wouldn't let go and it could feel numbness crawling up my fingertips.  
"Tell me!" he screamed as loud as he could, hurting my eardrums. I began to yank. That not working I screamed. All in my life I've never been scared to do anything, even when I couldn't find my way to my uncle's house. But now, I was scared. I screamed for help. Thinking someone would pass by and hear my cries.  
After a few minutes of screaming he clamped a hand over my mouth, his grip on my arm now unbearable; I cried.  
The door burst open. Mrs. Riley, my math teacher ran in, pushing Mr. Batte away. I was crying waterfalls now. His grip on my arm left a scar, he had bruised the bone, and I could feel it. Mrs. Tubman took me away; everyone's eyes were on us. A few of my friends looked frightened to see me. I've never ever cried, not until this day. That was that. So I guess they were more confused than scared. Mrs. Riley pulled me closer to her. I guess she was like a mother to me. I told her everything. Like a best friend, except she was my teacher. They said she would be fired if we continued this awkward friendship. Mr. Batte's ran after us, face still red. I winced and hid behind Mrs. Riley.  
"We're leaving! I'm taking MY daughter away from this school! And if I ever see you again, I'm calling the Police!" She declared.  
_'Daughter? But . . . my mom lives in Washington.'_ I thought.  
A smile crept on her face. She pulled me to the Teacher Parking lot and we got in her small dark blue Toyota.  
We drove in silence to my uncle's house; it was awkward, but also nice. I couldn't get what she had said out of my head. . .  
Was I really her daughter? I sort of looked like her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes. But she was in between tan and pale, she had a few freckles on her cheeks and she's in her late thirty's. She was tall, average for a woman but still taller than most men. Like me at school, I'm tall, average for seventeen but I towered over most of the shorter guys.  
"Megan, did he hurt you?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence. I sighed; her eyes glanced at me then back at the dirt road we were on.  
"I think." I whispered.  
"Where?" she stopped the car, now looking fully at me.  
"My arm." I told her, she let out a breath. "I think he bruised the bone."  
"Can you show me?"  
I nodded, raising my long sleeve I showed her the bruised part of my arm, she gasped when she saw the dark hue of purple.  
"He did that?" she asked, shocked.  
"Yes. It hurts really bad though." I whispered loudly.  
"We're going to leave. Ok? Move away." She smiled at this.  
"Am I your real daughter?" Is what I wanted to ask but I stayed silent, smiled, and nodded.  
"Have you ever seen snow?"  
I was confused at this. Snow? What did snow have to do with anything . . . I sighed.  
"No, I've wanted to though. My Aunt Diana told me of stories of the legend 'Jack Frost'." I told her with a small smile.  
"Good. You're going to love Burgess then." She laughed at the face I made.  
"What?"  
"Wait and see." She smiled, cranked the car and continued on to my uncle's house.  
OoOoOoOo  
It's been a week since we moved to Burgess. Mrs. Riley adopted me into her care until my eighteenth birthday. Which is next year, I love her though . . . she is an amazing mother. Every morning it's dancing around the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes. Then it's helping me change into different clothes, because of my arm. Turns out, Mr. Batte's fractured my arm. But he's happily in prison for three years. Mrs. Riley asked me to call her mom now. It's hard but I'm getting better. She smiles every time she calls me something daughter-rish.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts with a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said loudly.  
"Dear, I'm going to the store. Do you want to come?" She asked.  
"No thanks, Mom. I'm gonna go to the park."  
"Are you sure your arm is ready for that?" she smiled.  
"Mrs. - MOM." I grunted.  
"Mrs. Mom?" she giggled "That's a new one, then?"  
I laughed. "No, I messed up again. It's hard . . . calling you Mrs. Riley, then to Mom. Do you think?" I asked with a lopsided grin.  
"I like it; I've wanted a daughter for as long as I can remember." She smiled. "If I could have any daughter in the world, I'm glad it's you. Megan Riley."  
'_Megan Riley. That sounds pretty good._' I thought.  
"Thanks Mom. I love you." I smiled as her grin grew rapidly.  
"I love you too." she said, after a quick hug she walked out my room, closing the door softly.  
I got ready for the day, brushing my hair, my teeth, changing . . . slowly though. I picked out a dark blue shirt with black skinny jeans. I put them on then ran down stairs. I put on my tan furry boot's that reached my knees and put on a dark blue Jacket. I guess you know my favorite color now? Blue.  
I pulled my hair into a ponytail and ran outside. Locking the door behind me I shoved the key into my pocket. Then I bolted down the street. Being as gentle as o could with my arm I reached the park. Kids of either ten or eleven were running around throwing snowballs at each other and . . . the air?  
I sat on a bench and cursed under my breath, forgetting my book in my bedroom. I got up and began to walk toward my house again. A snowball flew in my direction, but . . . unfortunately I didn't notice until it hit my arm . . . my fractured arm.  
I screamed. Doubling over I cried, clenching my arm with care. Someone ran over to me. It was a boy, about ten. He bent down and smile, trying to hid the guilt in his eyes when he as my tears.  
"It was just a snowball, I'm really sorry." He said.  
"No . . . its ok, Ahh . . . my arm . . ." I grunted in pain. "Is fractured."  
Shock crossed his face. "I'll help you home! I'm really sorry."  
He held a hand for me, I grabbed it carefully. As he pulled me up the wind hit my back, causing me to lift easily.  
"Thank you." I whispered to the wind and turned to the boy. "I'm Megan."  
"Oh. I'm Jamie." He said. He led me back to my house.  
"How do you know where I live?" I asked when we were half way there.  
"I see you go in and out all the time." He smiled to me.  
"Oh. Ok, must be nice eh?"  
"What?" he looked at me.  
Raising an eyebrow I looked at my arm. "Throwing a snowball." I smiled.  
He laughed, I could see that he had a gap in his teeth clearly now.  
"Jack helped me build a perfect one, when I threw it I wasn't paying any attention. The one that hit you." He frowned.  
"Hey it's ok. But it felt more like ice than snow." I told him.  
He snicked at that. We arrived at me house. The sun began to set.  
"Thank you Jamie." I said.  
"No problem. I'll teach you how to throw a snow ball soon. Ok?" he smiled.  
"Sure."  
I went inside to see Mom pacing. She stopped when I closed the door.  
"There you are!" she cried. "I was so worried!"  
"Sorry mom, a boy named Jamie accidentally hit me with a snowball in the arm so he helped me home." I told her.  
"Jamie?" she raised an eyebrow. "Do I know him? Where does he live? When do I meet him?"  
"MOM!" I yelled laughed.  
"What's so funny?" she snicked.  
"He's ten!" I shouted then we fell into fits of laughter.  
After a while of that I kissed mom's cheek and went to my room, shedding my access clothing I layed in bed. Then remember what Jamie said.  
"_Jack helped me build a perfect one, when I threw it I wasn't paying any attention. The one that hit you._"  
It said in the story my Aunt Diana told me only Jack Frost can make a perfect snowball. His name was Jack . . . Could it be? No . . . Jack Frost is a legend. Only a legend . . .  
Those were the only thoughts in my head before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked it! Jack won't be in the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I liked this Chapter. So please. Tell me what you think. But no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, 2 followers and 2 favorited my story so far! Thanks to you guy I've got confidence in this story! I thought you guys would hate it! But anyway . . . HERE IT IS! Chapter 2!  
CHAPTER 2: SAND, BELIEVER'S AND ME.**

* * *

****I woke up with a start. I ran a hand over my fractured arm. My eyes grew wide with what I saw. A patch of gold sand was wrapped around the bruised part of my arm. I felt no pain at all. I blinked for a minute before touching the sand. It felt rough, but smooth. I got up and got dressed quickly, I wore a light blue shirt, gray skinny jeans and put on my tan furry boots. I ran to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, my hair and pulled my hair into a ponytail. After I was ready I ran downstairs. There was a note on the fridge that's said:

_Dear Megan,  
I went to work early. I love you. See you soon.  
Love, Mom  
_  
I sighed, and slid on my jacket. I headed to the door, grabbing my book before I left I walked outside and locked the door behind me.  
"Megan!"  
I spun around to see Jamie running to me.  
"Jamie!" I called; I began to run toward him.  
He smiled and glanced back.  
_'Why does he look back . . . is his mom watching him or something?' _I thought.  
"Hey, Jack and I are going into the woods. Do you want to come?" he asked me.  
I smiled, "Sure."  
We took off running towards the woods; I still couldn't get the sand thing out of my head.  
When we reached the woods Jamie turned to me and smiled.  
"Are you ok Jamie?" I asked him.  
He looked shocked. "You don't see Jack?"  
"No, is he hiding?" I asked, smiling a bit.  
Jamie looked confused.  
"NO. He's standing right in front of you!" Jamie cried.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"No he isn't." I told him.  
"Yes he is! You have to Believe!" Jamie told me.  
"Believe what?" I said, and then it struck me. "Believe in Jack Frost? The legend?"  
"He isn't a legend! He's real! Please! Just believe!" Jamie whimpered.  
"Ok, I-I'll try." I said. Jamie smiled.  
I closed my eyes and then opened them . . . Nothing . . .  
"It's not working!" I cried.  
"Keep trying!" Jamie cooed. "Please, for me?"  
"Nope!" a snowball collided with Jamie's face, I grinned. "See ya!"  
I raced away. Jamie right behind me.  
We ran around snowballs flying, soon more children came and I sat down and read. They all laughed and giggled at each other.  
I felt a hot tear run down my face. "I'm sorry mom, I wish I was a boy, then you would have been satisfied with me . . . I'm so sorry . . ."  
I curled around my book, an hour passed and all the kids left. Jamie sat down beside me and the sand on my arm vanished. I wanted to try something.  
"Jamie" I turned to him, he looked at me, eyes silently asking me to continue.  
"I want to try something!"  
I jumped up, "Jack Frost . . . where is he?"  
"Beside you." He pointed.  
I smiled at where he was and took off my jacket. "Here, hold onto this for me -" I smiled at him "- kiddo." I handed it to Jamie.  
"What are you doing?!" He whined.  
"I'm going to try something. Don't worry, I remember something my mother showed me when I was a very little girl . . ." I told him. We walked for a while, I wasn't sure what I was going to do or anything but I had a feeling I would believe at the end of the day. We reached a lake. I walked closer.  
"Megan . . . I think this is a bad idea." Jamie told me. I grinned.  
"Everything will be ok. I'm not afraid, never have been." I whispered loud enough for him to barely hear me. I slid off my boots.  
"What are you going to do?" He asked.  
"Something dangerous!" With that, I jumped on the ice . . . leaving a wide eyed and confused Jamie behind . . .

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, my mom is giving me a mountain of chores! So here's chapter 2. I hope you liked it.  
And ok, here's the deal, I need you guys help! My mind has lost ideas! I hate writers block! Ok, so PM any idea's you have for this story. Anything at all! Please! I think I want to make Megan die . . . idk I'm not sure . . . Help Me Please! PM me! And Review! Thank you guys so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Here's Chapter 3, hope you enjoy it.  
As to dancingwithinsanity: Thank you so much for the idea! You're awesome!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: SOMETHING DANGEROUS AND RISKY.**

I'm insane, that's what I was thinking.  
Right when my foot touched the ice I fell, flat on my face.  
"Are you ok?" Jamie yelled.  
I growled. "Do I look OK to you smart one?" I snapped, sitting up.  
"Sorry – "  
He was cut off by loud cracking, my eyes grew wide, I looked down.  
"Megan!" he shouted. "Hold on! You have to believe!"  
"Jack!" Jamie hollered. "Please! Help me! The ice – "  
He was cut off by more cracking. "It's cracking!"  
I tried to slide forward but the ice cracked more. I was in the center of the lake.  
I looked around and around, finding nothing useful for my situation. Something cold as ice wrapped around my waist, the ice cracked more. I turned to look but I couldn't. And just like that I was lifted off of the ice. I screamed.  
"Jack!" Jamie shouted a smile graced his face. "She believes!"  
My eyes grew wide. We descended and I was set in front of Jamie.  
"J-Jack Frost?" I whispered slowly turning around.  
He stood there, his white hair slightly dancing in the wind, as his icy blue eyes landed on me. He smirked; he had a blue hoodie on, with brown pants that stopped just above the ankle. He was everything I'd ever imagined.  
"The one and only." He chuckled.  
I stood there in shock; I had no clue what else to say. I shivered in the cold wind. Jack sighed.  
"Here" Jamie said handing me my jacket, and boots.  
"Thanks." I nodded. "Well, Jamie it's getting late. I have to go home. My mom will be worried."  
"Alright. Be careful." He said hugging me. I turned to Jack.  
"Will I see you again?" I asked hopefully.  
He nodded. "I'll be here. Oh and tonight?" he smiled.  
"What about it?" I looked at Jamie then to Jack.  
"Watch the window." He laughed.  
"Why?"  
"Just watch it, ok?" he sighed.  
"Ok, I'll watch it." I said. "See ya!"  
I turned on my heel and ran, not stopping at all. When I reached my house I snuck in, mom was making dinner.  
"How was your day?" she asked quietly.  
"Good, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning mom. Goodnight, love you." I said.  
"Goodnight dear, I love you too." she called as I made my way to my room. I threw of my snow gear and jumped in my bed. I fell asleep quickly . . .

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

I woke up to the sound of cracking on my window. I looked over to see a light pattern of frost on my window. I smiled.  
"So that's why? . . . Nice Jack." I whispered.  
But before I fell asleep again I saw the writing on the frost.  
"_Always believe. –Jack_"  
I smiled, and went to the window, opening it soundlessly I smiled at Jack.  
"Always." I said quietly.  
He nodded. "Hold out your hands."  
I held out my hands, he brought his hands together and blew inside of them. I heard small delicate cracking and then he sat something cold in my hand.  
"A ice rose?" I whispered. "It's beautiful."  
"It won't melt either." He smiled. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Jack Frost." I said and put the rose on my dresser.  
I then closed the window, and locked it. Lying down in my bed I snuggled under the blankets.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And please leave a review! Thank you so much.**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE

AUTHOR NOTE: GUYS IM BACK AND SO SORRY! My computer broke and I had to get it fixed so here I finally am! BUT before we get back to the story! I need a special OC character! She will be an old friend that comes to visit Megan and her mom and will only be in one chapter (maybe or maybe not!). Now I want everyone to compete! They way to get picked is to help me! I need a picture of Megan and Jack drawn! If you want to enter, no matter how bad you may be, email the drawing of Jack and Megan and your OC to me! STARTS NOW! And take your time. I will accept all emails sent.

Email: joinerlydia hotmail .com

(Just copy and paste.. but no spaces.)

Next chapter will be postponed until then. SEE YOU SOON!


End file.
